


Thunder and Lightning

by feathertail



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fear, M/M, Thunder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail





	Thunder and Lightning

A rumble that echoed eerily around the almost empty bedroom woke Pietro. He sat up at a flash of white light through the blinds and his head snapped to the side, searching for Clint as three more flashes shone out in quick succession.

"Clint?" His voice was not as strong as he would have liked at his lover's absence, rather slightly tremulous and weak. "Clint?!" He repeated, growing more frantic as more lightning strikes lit up the room. He tore back the sheets and dropped onto the floor, rushing to the door and pulling it open, still searching for the archer. He searched all through the tower, growing more and more frantic as the low growls of thunder came ever closer and the blinding flashes lit up all the rooms with frightening frequency.

He eventually ran up to the rooftop, where he glimpsed a figure standing illuminated by the lightning flashes. He sped over and clutched at Clint, burying his face in the archer's shoulder before his lover even realised he was there.

"Pietro?" Clint embraced him and held him close, aiding in the younger's quest for comfort. "Shhhh, it's okay. I have you." Pietro's shivering and frantic breathing slowed somewhat but did not return to normal until they were both seated in the bathroom - rain was wet, and so they were both drenched.

Pietro eased his unforgiving grip on the elder but still stuck close as he could still hear the thunder rolling across the sky. Clint held him close until the speedster felt comfortable on his own, though still very close to his lover. "Pietro?" Clint began, but he was cut off by the younger. "You think it's stupid, don't you, to be scared of something so insignificant," he began to ramble, twisting his hands together. Clint stilled the slender fingers with firm hands and a kiss. "I don't think it's stupid at all, Pietro. You have to have some fears, no-one has none. We just happen to be different in this respect. I still love you, no matter. Understand?" He didn't let go until Pietro nodded reluctantly. "Now, let's get you out of these wet clothes, hmm?" At this, Pietro smirked and became his usual self once again. And if he occasionally flinched at the distant growl of thunder, Clint made no mention of it, just kissed his forehead and held him close.


End file.
